Birthday Blues
by AnonOraculum
Summary: Soul and Maka love their daughter, Sophie. Sophie is very much a daddy's girl, which is why he's the only one who can help her through an awful case of the birthday blues. (Healthy dose of Daddy Soul ahead! More info on Sophie inside. Three main ships. SoulXMaka, TsuStar, and an OcXOc pairing.)


Birthday Blues.

This is a Parental!SoMA fanfiction. Mostly focusing on Daddy! Soul X Sophie fluff. This might be a collection of one shots. Let me introduce their daughter, Sophie. She's got white hair, shark teeth, and a facial structure like Soul, yet emerald eyes and Maka's body shape. She is a bit bookwormy, yet loves to fight and slack off like Soul. She is a weapon like her father, yet her blade is reminiscent of her grandfathers. Her meister is Black*Star and Tsubaki's son Grey*Star. I will be referencing a character from another fanfic (even though Maka is paired with a different character there) named Stitches who is Marie and Stein's daughter. I do NOT own Soul Eater. Nor the character "Stitches Stein". I only own Sophie and Grey*Star and any other kids I decide on later. Anyway, this is long enough so on with the story.

"I HATE BEING A TEENAGER!" Sophie screamed as she ran through the house and into her bedroom, white locks streaming behind her. It had belonged to her mother before Maka and Soul married, but now it was hers. She had just come back from a date with her meister who, as was expected from the only son of Black*Star, tried to make the day all about him. Because if he only got one trait from his father it was that he thought he would surpass god, and he was the big star. And Sophie could normally put up with it. The only exception was when it was her birthday. Her _sixteenth_ birthday. She couldn't even remember what the final straw was, but now she was home. And the only one she wanted right now was her father.

Thank god he had finished his latest deathscythe assignment in time for her birthday, or he'd never hear the end of it. In the time since her birth, he spoiled her completely rotten and she'd been a total daddy's girl. So why Maka, his fearless meister and wife refused to enter their daughter's room until he talked to her was completely understandable to him. Living with a girl most of his life he was smart enough to grab Kleenex before a knocked on her open doorway and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Hey, Soph." He murmured in his velvet voice as he ran his long pianist fingers through her silky white curls.

"Hi Papa," Came the muffled voice of his daughter through her pillow. He almost laughed, if it weren't for the fact she might chop him like her mother did. She sounded so much like Maka when he and she would fight and Spirit came to calm her down. "Now, you wanna tell me what you're in a huff about? You know Grey is a jerk. Why is this news to you?" Her head popped up and he passed her the box of Kleenex. As she cleaned herself up and dried away her tears, she thought. "Because you never warned me how stupid it was to date your meister." Now he laughed.

"I didn't think I needed to. I mean, look at me and your mama. I didn't think it was a stupid idea! I if I did, I wouldn't have you now would I?" He barred a sharky grin, which she mirrored. "Of course not, Papa. Unless there's something you aren't telling me." She giggled, wrapping her thin arms around him and moving to sit on his lap like she did as a toddler. He kissed the top of her head and put his arms around her. "Nope. Bookworm's always been the only one for your papa. Even with her fat ankles." By the time he had finished saying 'ankles', Maka had called an "I heard that" from the living room. "Anyway, what did the loud mouthed idiot do?"

"Grey was making my birthday somehow all about him. _My_ sixteenth birthday!" She moaned, fresh crystal tears springing to her eyes. Soul reached up and swiped them away with the calloused heel of his hand. "C'mon Soph. Future deathscythes, and daughters of the coolest team at Shibusen shouldn't cry over an idiot like Black*Star's kid. What would your cousin Stitches think?" That changed her whole mindset. Soul was right. Deathscythes don't cry over boys. Especially not Stitches Stein. "Stitches would probably beat the hell out of Star."

Sophie giggled. "And knock some sense into him." Soul laughed yet again. "Then tell me to cheer up and not worry about stupid boys like him." Her papa nodded. "Exactly. Now, you wanna come watch a movie with me and mama?" He asked, looking down at her now smiling face. Death, she took better care of those sharky teeth than he did! She nodded, crawled off of Soul's lap, and followed him into the living room where Maka sat with two fresh homemade pizzas on the coffee table. "One's got yours and papa's toppings, and the other is just plain." The scythe meister explained as the two walked in. Sophie gave her mom a hug before situating herself on the couch so she was perfectly in between where her mama and papa sat.

Once pizza was dished out, and pop cans were opened, Soul flicked on the TV to show the main menu for her favourite movie "The Dark Night Rises." Okay, she was kind of a comic book geek. But only her mama and papa would know that secret. Sophie cuddled into Soul with her head resting on his shoulder as they watched, and they were just at the point where Bruce is trying to climb out of the prison for the first time when there was a soft knock on the front door. Getting up, Sophie half expected it to be Grey*Star's twin sister who got the weapon gene and the blue hair but was surprised when it was actually raven haired Grey*Star himself. And as a huge surprise, he had a black eye. That she hadn't given him.

"Before you ask, my mom messed up my eye. Not my dad." He muttered as he took in the extremely quizzical look on the scythe's face. "_Tsubaki_ gave you a BLACK EYE?!" She all but yelled in astonishment, her emerald eyes widening. Soul peeked over her shoulder and snapped a picture with his phone saying something like "Kid isn't gonna believe this!" before sitting back down on the couch. Sophie shook her head as if to clear it, and then asked the obvious question. "Why in the hell did your mother give you a black eye?" An apologetic look swept over his features. "To knock some sense into me. I'm sorry Soph. I lost sight of how important your sixteenth birthday is. Today you were supposed to be the big star." A gloved hand went to his back pocket of his father's old clothes. When it came back in front of him, it was holding a small box. "I got this for you. I was going to give it to you earlier, but I guess I was being too much of a jerk and you ran off before I could."

Grey*Star handed his weapon the box and she opened it to show a small silver necklace with two pendants. They were a scythe that looked like her weapon form and a small grey star. He then held up a wrist to show he was wearing a small bracelet with matching charms. "I guess I can forgive you, Star." She mumbled with a blush crossing her high cheekbones and a small smile gracing her lips. He pulled her into a kiss- or was about to when Soul cleared his throat, his finger turned into a mini scythe blade and drew it in front of his neck as a "Try it and you're dead" warning. Luckily Sophie didn't notice. Grey*Star clasped Sophie's new necklace around her neck and gave her a small kiss on her cheek (which Soul permitted) and she blushed again. "I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay Star? I'm kinda in the middle of something with mama and papa." He simply nodded and whispered "I'll see you in the morning" in her ear before closing the door.

Now that things were cleared up, she returned to the couch with her parents and got soul to send the picture to her phone so she had blackmail material if he ever messed up again. When the movie finished, Sophie was half asleep so Soul picked her up under her slender legs and carried her to her room just like when she was little and tucked her in. "'Night Soph." He toothily smiled after placing a soft kiss on her head. "Nigh Nigh, Papa." She mumbled sleepily with a goofy grin. He shut off her light and exited her room to clean up supper. "She is _so_ your daughter," he smirked.


End file.
